Short Stories Collection BinHwan JIDONG junhyeongXchanwoo
by choco jin
Summary: kumpulan cerita oneshot, twoshot, drabble yang aneh bin gaje buatan choco. iKON fanfic BinHwan JIDONG junhyungXchanwoo YAOI Typo adalah sahabat dekat choco.. [Re and post on wattpad @choco jin]
1. COME HERE

**_COME HERE_**

Inspired by Bobby Activities (COME HERE M-V, SMTM , Sprite CF)

Summary: Donghyuk menjadi cemburu dan marah setelah menemukan alasan kekasihnya melarangnya menonton MV Come Here, SMTM, juga CF terbaru sebuah minuman bersoda yang sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Cast : Jidong

Rate : T

Gendre : Tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Pasaran, Amburadul, judul ga sesuai dengan cerita

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung, sebenarnya Dongie ini kekasih hyung apa bukan? "

Seorang namja manis bertanya pada namja kelinci dihadapannya yang sedang memeluknya posesif. Hari sudah beranjak siang namun pasangan kekasih itu tak juga turun dari pembaringannya. Selimut tebal masih utuh menutup dua tubuh beda berat itu dari semalam.

" Wae, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? " Jiwon – sang namja kelinci yang dipanggil hyung balik bertanya.

" Ani, Dongie hanya merasa hyung menyembunyikan banyak hal selama ini " Dongi – namja manis dalam pelukan Jiwon berucap sedih.

Jiwon tidak membalas ucapan kekasihnya. Ia kembali memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai ini mungkin merasa cemburu atau mungkin malah curiga padanya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang mendominasi hati kecintaannya.

Dikecupnya dalam bibir merah muda milik kekasihnya yang lebih dari seminggu ini tak ia sentuh karna kesibukkannya. Rasa manis yang kekasihnya miliki tak pernah berubah. Ia alihkan bibirnya mengecupi kedua kelopak mata yang sepertinya enggan terbuka meski sang pemilik sudah mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat.

" Donggu ya, kau tahu seberapa besar hyung mencintaimu? " Jiwon bertanya pelan. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa terganggu.

" Sangat besar " Donghyuk membuka mata menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

Jiwon mengangguk.

" Kau tahu kenapa hyung selalu melarangmu ini itu? " Jiwon bertanya kembali.

Donghyuk mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Pertanyaan kekasihnya ini mengapa susah sekali ia jawab. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya yang sangat terkenal ini melarangnya dalam banyak hal.

Tidak boleh bergaul dengan ini, tidak boleh makan itu, tidak boleh ke sana, hanya boleh menginjakkan kaki di sini, tidak boleh menonton ini, hanya fokus pada ini dan masih banyak hal-hal lain yang masuk dalam daftar larangan untuknya.

Masih sambil mengerjap imut. Bibirnya mulai terbuka.

" Karna hyung mencintai, Dongie? " Donghyuk berucap sangat polos. Ah, pipinya merona setelah berucap.

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Mengapa kekasihnya begitu manis dan polos hingga membuatnya overprotective seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh miliknya. Ia tidak mau orang lain mendapat senyuman manis itu, tatapan lembut itu dan hal manis lainnya dari sang kekasih. Ia ingin memiliki kekasihnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Hyung sangat mencintaimu sampai tidak ingin melihat orang lain mendapat senyum manis dari bibir ini " Jiwon menyentuh bibir manis kekasihnya lalu mengecupnya ringan beberapa kali.

Donghyuk semakin merah karenanya. Pipi chubbynya begitu indah saat merona. Kini tangannya berada tepat didepan muka menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi begitu cerah dengan kicau burung yang semakin menghangatkan suasana. Para member boyband baru bentukan YG entertainment sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Hanya ada sandwich di meja yang harus rela mereka nikmati.

Bukan karna mereka tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli daging, tapi salah satu member dalam grup itu sedang tidak bersemangat pagi ini. Dan kacaunya ialah yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan.

" Dongie, wae dari tadi kau tak menyentuh sarapanmu? " Hanbin sang leader bertanya pada cute fake maknaenya yang terlihat tak memiliki semangat.

Yang ditanya tak memberikan respon berarti. Hanya gelengan malas yang ia tunjukkan sebagai jawaban yang semakin membuat member lainnya bingung. Hanya ada enam orang di meja itu. Hanbin sang leader, Jinhwan sang lead vocal, Yunhyeong sang visual, Junhoe sang preman (peace), Chanwoo sang maknae dan Donghyuk yang terlihat galau.

Sedang seorang yang lain belum pulang dari dua hari yang lalu. Kemana? Ia sedang sibuk promosi sebuah prodak minuman bersoda yang ia bintangi. Hal ini cukup membuat Donghyuk gegana memikirkan nasib cintanya.

" Kelinci Amerika itu akan segera pulang kalau jadwalnya sudah selesai, chagi " Jinhwan berucap pada dongsaeng tersayangnya. Sedikit banyak ia tahu penyebab manusia paling polos dalam grupnya itu menggalau.

" Tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa " Donghyuk melenggang pergi setelah membuat semua orang terbengong mendengar ucapannya.

Bagaimana tiap manusia yang mendengar ucapan Donghyuk tidak terbengong tidak percaya. Seorang Kim Donghyuk baru saja berucap " tidak ap-apa" kalau kekasihnya si kelinci Amerika itu tidak pulang ke dorm. Mereka seperti akan mendapat bencana besar.

Donghyuk yang sudah bilang 'tidak apa-apa' adalah sebuah ancaman. Donghyuk yang sudah bilang 'tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa' adalah sebuah peringatan akan datangnya sebuah tragedi yang bisa saja membumi hanguskan kelinci Amerika peliharaan mereka.

Namja manis yang sudah terlihat gelisah itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada iblis terjahat sekalipun. Namja semok yang galau itu lebih menngerikan dari pada malaikat maut yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mencabut nyawa. Dan yang jelas namja polos yang tengah merana itu bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Terbukti dengan pagi ini ia telah melewatkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon menampakkan gigi kelincinya saat matahari tepat di ufuk barat yang akan berganti tugas dengan sang bulan. Para member sedang asik menikmati drama penguin biru berkaca mata di televisi namun ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok sang pujaan hati.

" Hyung, kemana adikmu yang manja itu? " tanya Jiwon pada Jinhwan yang duduk di atas sofa paling dekat dengannya.

" Mungkin sedang tidur. Dari tadi ia berada di kamar " namja termungil itu memberi tahu Jiwon.

Tanpa kata Jiwon melenggang menuju kamar sang kecintaan. Rindunya sudah menggunung dan lelahnya sudah melembah. Jadi ia berharap saat bertemu dengan sang pengisi hati lembah kelelahannya akan menjadi lautan semangat dalam dirinya.

**.**

**Tok**

**.**

**Tok**

**.**

**Tok**

**.**

Tiga kali Jiwon mengetuk pintu namun tidak sekalipun mendapat sahutan dari dalam kamar. Maka ia memutuskan langsung membukanya. Saat pintu terbuka, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah indah sang kesayangan yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya begitu tinggi melambung.

" Kau cantik sekali, chagi " ucap Jiwon sebelum mengecup ringan bibir ramun namjanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dapat mengucapkan kata cantik untuk kekasihnya. Biasanya ia akan mendapat pout kekesalan jika mengucapkan kata itu atau cubitan sayang yang cukup menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan menyatukannya dengan namja manis yang sedang menikmati alam mimpi. Tangannya memeluk protektif tubuh sintal dalam dekapannya. Matanya terpejam dalam hitungan detik ikut merasakan keindahan taman mimpi yang begitu damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sembilan malam Donghyuk merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat. Entah tangan siapa begitu hangat memeluknya dan kaki yang berada di atas pahanya membuat kakinya seakan kram. Mata indah sang namja manis terbuka perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan lampu kamar yang temaram menyinari ruangan tempat ia tidur dengan Jinhwan hyungnya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dalam rengkuhan Jiwon. Masih belum tahu siapa yang memeluknya ia menolehkan kepala melihat si empu pemilik tangan dan kaki. Begitu tahu Jiwonlah pemiliknya dengan gerakan kasar ia menjauhkan kaki dan tangan tak berdosa itu dari tubuhnya menghasilkan pekikan halus dari sang pemilik.

.

Buk

.

Jiwon terjatuh dari ranjang yang hanya muat ditempati satu orang itu membuat ia meringis merasakan sakit. Senyum kebahagiannya muncul saat sang kecintaan melihatnya kasihan. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan memeluk tubuh sintal yang selalu membuatnya rindu itu. Namun belum apa-apa tangannya sudah mendapat penolakan.

" Chagi " Jiwon memanggil dengan ekspresi bingung ter alay nya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa hingga kekasihnya terlihat kesal seperti ini.

" Sana pergi saja dengan noona- noona kurang bahan itu. Jangan peluk-peluk, Dongie " Donghyuk memalingkan wajah menghindari kekasihnya.

Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kekasihnya ini bersikap diluar digaannya. Biasanya ia akan menunggunya di depan pintu, memeluknya sampai puas lalu memberikan ciuman hangat padanya yang sudah merindu. Tapi apa ini. Jangankan menunggu di depan pintu, ia baru mau memeluk saja sudah ditolak.

" Chagi, kenapa bilang begitu? " Jiwon bertanya tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" Kenapa? Ya karena hyung lebih suka bersama noona-noona itukan dari pada Dongie " Donghyuk berucap emosi. Jika Jiwon bisa melihat, maka background dari kekasihnya ini adalah api cemburu yang membara.

" Ani, hyung lebih suka di sini bersama namja manis yang manja ini " Jiwon masih berucap santai. Andai saja ia tahu kekasihnya itu ingin sekali melayangkan sebuah pukulan padanya.

Donghyuk memutar bola matanya tidak suka. Ia sangat berapi-api sekarang.

" Chagi, hyung punya . . . Pergi dari kamarku , Kim! " Donghyuk mengusir namjanya taanpa ampun. Matanya sudah berkilat marah yang entah apa penyebabnya Jiwon tidak tahu.

Kelinci Amerika itu menyerah. Ia menuruti keinginan namja yang ia sebut calon istrinya untuk keluar. Sekarang saat kakinya melangkah keluar, hatinya benar-benar gundah. Donghyuk tidak pernah marah hanya karna ia tidak pulang. Ia ingat betul apa yang namjanya katakan untuk selalu memberi kabar dan itu sudah ia lakukan.

Dua jam sekali menelpon dan lima belas menit sekali mengirim pesan sama sekali tak terlewat sekalipun. Bahkan saat malam hari ia terus mengoceh ngalor ngidul hingga kekasihnya yang manis manja itu terlelap. Jiwon hilang akal karna sikap Donghyuk yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin padanya.

Jiwon keluar kamar diiringi pandangan heran dari rekan satu timnya. Kelima pasang mata itu seolah bertanya padanya hal apa yang baru saja terjadi pada hidup damainya. Ia duduk tetap di sebelah Jinhwan yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Ia peluk tiba-tiba member tertua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai tiang mentalnya. Jiwon menghela nafas melihat tatapan membunuh dari sang leader. Ia lupa jika kekasih posesif namja mungil itu sedang berada di tempat yang sama.

"Wae? " Jinhwan bertanya diiringi antusiasme para member.

"Anjing kecil itu mengusirku "

" Seperti perkiraanku " Junhoe mendapat cubitan sayang dari namjanya karna ucapannya.

" Kau sudah bicara apa saja dengannya " Jinhwan bertanya setelah keadaan kembali tenang.

" Aku belum biacara apapun dan sudah diusir. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan hal baru berkaitan dengan hubungan kami seperti dulu "

" Maksudmu, kau dan Chanwoo? " Yunhyeong berucap sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ia sebutkan.

Jiwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia yakin betul yang membuat kecintaannya bersikap dingin pasti ada kaitannya dengan hal-hal yang mengakibatkan namjanya cemburu. Tapi apa? Jiwon merasa selama dua hari ini tidak ada pemberitaan tentang dirinya dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghyuk yang manis baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya yang cukup lama. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok yang membuatnya merindu. Ia sudah akan menerjang namja itu namun bayang-bayang akan kemarahannya sanggup menghentikannya begitu saja.

" Dongie, kenapa berdiri di situ saja? Cepat kemari kita sarapan " Donghyuk menuju meja makan setelah Yunhyeong selesai berucap.

" Makan yang banyak. Dari kemarin pagi kau tidak sarapan " Hanbin mengingatkan dongsaeng manisnya.

" Donggu, kenapa tidak makan? Kalau sampai sa . . . Ck " Donghyuk berdecak malas memotong perkataan kekasihnya.

" Dongie, kau tidak sopan chagi " Yunhyeong sebagai hyung yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Donghyuk membelai surai namja manis itu sayang. Memperingatkan jika decakannya sangatlah tidak sopan terlebih ia layangkan pada namjanya. Yang jelas lebih tua.

Namja manis yang baru saja moodnya membaik itu kembali melipat wajahnya. Para hyungnya baru saja membuat moodnya yang buruk karna satu orang di sana semakin buruk saja.

" Jangan harap kau bisa pergi tanpa memasukkan sesuappun, Kim Donghyukkie " desis Hanbin yang memberikan peringatan tajam pada dongsaeng tersayangnya. Donghyuk kembali menjatuhkan bokong semoknya ke tempat semula.

" Hyung harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesehatanmu "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah akan tenggelam namun Jiwon masih saja galau karna sikapa sang calon istri yang sudah mendapat restu dari ibunya. Donghyuk tidak sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya untuk yang menurut Jiwon kedua kali dengan hari kemarin.

Namja kelinci itu benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dua hari kemarin. Seingatnya ia hanya bekerja. Tidak ada pemberitaan mengenai pekerjaannya. Apalagi yang bisa membuat namjanya bersikap seperti ini. Jiwon tahu namjanya sedang cemburu. Namun yang menjadi bahan galauannya saat ini adalah penyebab namjanya cemburu tidak juga ia temukan.

Lamat-lamat ia mendengar musik sebuah lagu dari televisi yang sudah lebih dari satu jam ia pandangi tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ia tonton. Ia sangat kenal dengan lagu yang sebentar lagi akan di tayangkan. Matanya berpindah melihat televisi yang terabaikan. Ia bisa melihat di sana wajah sunbaenya Masta Wu terpampang jelas memenuhi lingkaran bola matanya.

Detik terus bertampah menampakkan seorang yeoja yang membuat Jiwon menelan ludahnya tanpa sebab. Hingga ia dapat melihat sosoknya yang sedang ada di sana. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menepuk dahinya seakan menemukan jawaban. Ia yakin perubahan sikap namjanya karna video ini. Mengapa bisa ia melupakan video yang sudah pasti membuat namjanya kalang kabut.

Jiwon melangkah cepat menuju kamar kecintaannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintunya ia masuk dan memeluk tubuh sintal yang sedang berdiri menghadap lemari pakaian. Kelinci itu bisa merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya menggeliat tidak suka. Namja manis itu menyerah dengan pemberontakannya. Ia diam menikmati eratnya pelukan yang kekasihnya berikan. Begitu hangat dan ia menyukainya.

" Kau tahukan hyung sangat mencintaimu? "

Donghyuk hanya menikmati pelukan Jiwon yang membawanya dalam kehangatan. Ia seakan lupa bahwa kecemburuannya pada sosok namja yang memeluknya sedang menumpuk.

" Donggu yang manis ini juga pasti tahu hyung selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kita " kini Jiwon menikmati leher putih mulus tak bernoda milik kekasihnya. Ia bisa mencium wangi yang selalu membuatnya melayang.

" Emph " Donghyuk melenguh saat Jiwon menggigit lehernya. Menyisakan warna merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang hanya dengan satu malam.

Jiwon membawa kecintaannya duduk di ranjang tidur. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan namjanya begitu hangat. Matanya tak lepas dari manik coklat yang menatapnya bingung.

" Hyung tahu kau akan marah saat melihatnya " Donghyuk mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar. Ia sedang menebak-nebak kekasihnya akan menggiring dalam permasalahan yang mana.

" Maka dari itu, hyung tidak bilang jika di sana ada banyak yeoja dan. Jiwon diam sebentar. Ia ragu akan melanjutkan atau tidak.

Pasti hyung suka bisa melihat dada besar dari noona-noona itu " kentara sekali Donghyuk sangat cemburu. Bayangkan saja saat kau memiliki dada yang berisi tapi kekasihmu malah melihat milik orang lain. Ah, Donghyuk bisa gila jika kekasihnya bilang, iya.

" Tentu saja hyung suka. Donghyuk sudah akan melempar Jiwon ke lantai dasar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Tapi hyung lebih suka milik Donggu yang manis ini " Donghyuk melayang dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Hanya sesaat Donghyuk merasakan indahnya pujian Jiwon. Ia kembali teringat Jiwon tidak hanya melarangnya menonton MV Come Here tapi juga SMTM. Belum lagi kekasihnya juga tidak memperbolehkannya mencari informasi iklan terbarunya.

" SMTM . . . Di sana juga ada banyak yeoja seperti itu " Jiwon memotong ucapan kekasihnya. Ia tahu ucapan Donghyuk akan berlabuh kemana. Pasti yeoja-yeoja kekurangan bahan dan berdada besar.

" Huh " Donghyuk mencebil tidak suka.

Jiwon tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kesal. Ia tahu kecintaannya yang sangat ia cintai itu cemburu. Mungkin tidak hanya cemburu tapi juga marah karna ia tidak memberi tahu banyaknya yeoja yang mengelilinganya saat ia bekerja. Seperti saat ia menjadi bintang iklan. Sudah pasti kekasihnya akan membantainya jika ia tidak melarang untuk mencari informasi apapun tentang iklannya.

" Sora noona sangat seksi saat memakai pakaian kurang bahan. Apalagi saat terkena air " Jiwon menelan ludahnya khawatir. Ia tidak seharusnya tenang-tenang saja. Sudang pasti kekasihnya akan tahu meski tidak harus susah-susah mencari tahu.

Donghyuk menatap tajam kelinci yang kini gelagapan di hadapannya. Ia bisa pastikan Jiwon sangat menikmati keindahan-keindahan yang tersaji di luar sana. Kekasihnya yang bilang hanya menikmati tubuhnya indahnya ini sudah berani berbohong rupanya.

" Hyu . . . hyung tidak menikmatinya. Hyung sudah bilang tubuh yang paling indah adalah tubuh manis ini " Jiwon kalang kabut sekarang. Posisinya sebagai seme yang suka "window shopping" terancam sekarang.

" Kenapa hyung jadi gugup begitu? Donggu yang manis ini tidak mengerikan, aniya? " Donghyuk berucap terlalu manis hingga membuat bulu kuduk Jiwon meremang. Kekasihnya yang tidak malu-malu adalah tanda ia harus melewati malam yang panjang.

" Donggu yang termanis " ucapa Jiwon mantap.

" Donggu manis tapi tidak memiliki dada besar seperti noona-noona itu. Donggu manis tapi tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian kekurangan bahan dan menggeliat seperti ulat yang dilakukan noona-noona diSMTM. Donggu memang manis tapi tidak seksi seperti Sora noona, oteohke? " Donghyuk berucap memelas.

Jiwon menelan ludah tak beraturan sekarang. Ia lebih menikmati jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karna Roller Coaster dari pada mendengar kalimat bak bom waktu yang akan meledak itu. Donghyuk mengedipkan matanya menggoda. Jiwon semakin tersudut sekarang.

" Dongie, dengar hyung dulu ne " Jiwon akan berusaha meluruskan kecemburuan kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi sekarang. Donghyuk masih dengan posisinya memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan.

" Hyung sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akan ada adegan seperti itu. (Jiwon menatap dada besar milik yeoja diMV Come Here)

Lalu hyung tahu kalau diSMTM akan ada yeoja kekurangan bahan yang … Hyung tahu kalau akan ada mereka tapi hyung tidak tahu kalau akan sebanyak itu. (SMTM ep 8 BOBBY L4L(Lookin' For Luv 2 &amp; The Quiett).

Oooh" Donghyuk mengetuk-ngetuk bibir ranumnya dengan jari telunjuk membuat Jiwon semakin blingsatan. Ia tidak tahu lagi kekasihnya yang manis ini akan melakukan apa.

" Kalau Sora noona yang seksi itu hyung, tahu? " mata Doonghyuk memicing curiga. Ia ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya yang lantang seperti saat ia memberikan banyak larangan padanya.

" Hyung hanya tahu konsepnya. Tapi tidak tahu kalau Sora noona akan seseksi itu " Donghyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar kekasihnya baru saja, Donghyuk rasa Jiwon baru mengagumi keseksian partner kerjanya.

Jiwon ingin sekali memukul kepalanya saat kata nista itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia semakin membuat namjanya marah.

" Ya sudah hyung dengan noona-noona itu saja " Donghyuk berucap sedih setelah sadar akan ucapan kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi sakit. Baru saja ia akan . . . Tapi Jiwon sudah menghancurkannya lebih dulu.

Jiwon merasa namjanya baru saja memutuskannya karna lelah menghadapi sifatnya yang suka berkelana.

" Shiro, hyung hanya mencintai Dongie seorang. Hyung tidak mau dengan yeoja-yeoja itu "

Jiwon berucap melas pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan sanggup lagi berpisah dengan sang kecintaan meski hanya dua hari saja. Ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada namja manis itu sebagai oksigennya.

" Mulai sekarang hyung akan cerita semua pada Dongie kalau hyung ada pekerjaan. Tidak akan menyembunyikannya seperti kemarin-kemarin agar Dongie tahu apa saja dan siapa saja yang akan bekerja sama dengan hyung. Yaksok " Jiwon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk berjanji.

Donghyuk tidak begitu saja menerima perjanjian yang diajukan namjanya. Dulu Jiwon juga pernah berjanji tidak akan melihat yeoja-yeoja berdada besar tapi apa hasilnya. Ia harus dibuat kecewa. Mulai sekarang ia harus bersikap tegas agar kekasihnya yang memang tidak bisa menjaga matanya untuk tetap tenang jika melihat yeoja berdada besar kekurangan bahan itu tidak berani menggerakkan matanya walau hanya melirik sekejap.

Jiwon sudah pegal diabaikan selama lima menit. Ia bermaksud menurunkan jarinya namun ia takut jika dianggap main-main oleh kekasihnya. Maka ia sebagai seme sejati tetap mempertahankan kedudukannya.

" Dongie akan menjadikan hyung sebagi uke jika berani melirik namja atau yeoja berdada besar kekurangan bahan seperti kemarin-kemarin " Jiwon tidak bisa menyenggah ucapan Donghyuk karena jari kelingking mereka kini sudah saling terpaut. Jika begini Jiwon ingin sekali memutar waktu untuk tidak mengangkat jarinya.

Kelinci Amerika asal Korea itu mengangguk lemas. Membayangkan ia hanya menatap tubuh indah namjanya memang sangat menyangkan. Tapi jika ia sedang berkeliaran dan menemukan yang seperti menjadi selingan untuknya harus dilewatkan, nampaknya itu juga tidak baik.

Tapi demi harga dirinya sebagai seme sejati ia bertekat kuat didalam hati akan mempertahankan matanya untuk tidak sekalipun melirik selain pada namjanya. Ia hanya akan menikmati dada berisi namjanya. Ia hanya akan memandangi tubuh sintal calon istrinya. Dan ia hanya akan mengagumi tubuh seksi kecintaannya.

Maka dengan itu ia mengangguk mantap agar posisinya sebagai seme tidak tergusur oleh namja manis di hadapannya. Dia harus berubah. Ia harus melewatkan semua keindahan semu diluaran sana untuk menikmati keindahan nyata milik kekasihnya.

" Come here " Donghyuk menyambar bibir kekasihnnya tanpa ragu.

Jiwonmembulatkan matanya menikmati tiap lumatan yang Donghyuk berikan. Ia memberikan keleluasaan pada namjanya untuk berbuat semaunya. Kini Donghyuk sudah berpindah di atas pangkuan kecintaannya. Satu tangannya menahan tengkuk sang kekasih sedang tangan lainnya bergerak liar menjelajahi dada telanjang sang kelinci.

Digigitnya pelan bibir sang namja yang sudah terlalu lama hanya menikmati lumatannya. Jiwon memulai aksinya sedetik setelah Donghyuk menggigit bibirnya. Ia perdalam ciuman memabukkan yang sering kali membuatnya lupa diri. Jiwon menikmati tiap detik pergerakan lidahnya mengeksplor goa hangat cintanya. Saat dirasa pasokan udara yang mereka miliki menipis Jiwon melepas ciumannya.

" Aku akan di atas mulai sekarang " Donghyuk berucap menggoda sambil menggesekkan miliknya pada sang kekasih. Terukir seringaian tipis dari bibi Jiwon yang tak diketahui sang uke.

" Uke On Top sepertinya menarik, chagi "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choco jadi gemes sendiri pas liat foto-foto Jiwon pamer abs bareng mbak sora yang keliatan pusirnya itu. Dan dari sanalah datangnya inspirasi cerita ini. Semoga reader suka dan mengampuni choco yang udah janji bakal update bawa cerita chanu tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hasil.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca #bow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. PROMISE

**_****PROMISE****_**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Janji itu begitu mudahnya dilupakan hingga seorang Song Yunhyeong yang tak pernah marah harus mengeluarkan tanduknya.

Cast : junhyung

Rate : Safe

Gendre : Tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya hanya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Pasaran, Amburadul, judul ga sesuai dengan cerita

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Lepas atau ku patahkan tangan panjangmu!"

Ck

Junhoe berdecak kesal saat lagi-lagi sang kekasih tak memperbolehkan tangannya yang sudah gatal untuk memeluk tubuh yang ia rindukan. Sudah satu minggu ini kekasihnya yang manis sedunia akhirat entah mengapa mengabaikannya. Berkata ketus padanya dan menolak setiap kali tangannya akan berkelana. Bahkan nikmatnya morning kiss pun lenyap dari peradabannya.

Dan hal itu membuat kepala seorang Go Junhoe selalu berdenyut sakit.

Bagaimana tidak sakit jika disaat pagi-pagi rekan satu timnya selalu menikmati morning kiss yang begitu mengundang birahi sedang ia hanya bisa memandang kekasihnya yang sibuk ngobrol dengan maknae mereka. Belum lagi disetiap kesempatan mereka curi-curi kesempatan untuk menggerayangi tubuh sang uke sementara dirinya harus mempuasakan tangannya agar tak dipatahkan.

Oh, Go Junhoe yang tak tahu sopan santun pada hyungnya ini merasa tersiksa sekarang.

" Hei Go, kenapa disini?" tanya Donghyuk yang melihat pemeran utama kita sedang duduk di balkon, menikmati udara sore hari yang indah sambil tangannya bersedekap didada.

" Menghabiskan waktu" jawabnya.

" Tidak biasanya, memang Yoyo hyung kemana?" tanya Donghyuk lagi yang penasaran akan seorang Go Junhoe yang bahkan tak pernah berdiri di balkon kini malah duduk dan bilang menghabiskan waktu disana.

" Ada dikamarnya" jawabnya singkat.

Namja semok itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan rekan satu umurnya. Namja manis itu melenggang pergi menuju dapur seperti tujuan awalnya.

" Hyung, sebenarnya si Go itu kenapa sih?" tanya Donghyuk paa Jinhwan yang sedang menyantap pudding di meja makan dekat dapur.

Namja mungil itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Meletakkan sendoknya dan memandang sang dongsaeng kesayangan sambil mempersiapkan telinga kalau-kalau ia akan mendapat berita penting yang harus ia adukan pada sang kepala keluarga a.k.a suaminya Kim Hanbin.

" Dia itu diam terus, kalau kita bercanda dia tidak pernah ikut. Terus biasanya dia kan sukanya ngomong sembarangan tapi beberapa hari ini tidak " terang Donghyuk menjelaskan. Harusnya ia senang kalau seorang Go Junhoe berubah, ini kenapa ia malah khawatir?

" Apa dia sedang marahan sama Yoyo hyung, ya hyung?" tebak namja sintal itu memastikan.

" Kenapa Dongie bisa berpikiran begitu?"tanya Jinhwan.

" Soalnya Yoyo hyung selalu sama maknae kita. Terus si alis tebal itu sukanya bermellow-mellow gitu" terang Donghyuk membagi analisisnya. Wuih sejak kapan otak Dongie bisa dewasa gini?

Jinhwan mengangguk mengerti. Nanti ia akan melaporkan info yang sudah ia dapat pada sang suami. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mensejahterakan para dongsaengnya agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan amarah akibat kesalah pahaman, yang ia inginkan hanya adanya pertumpahan rindu dan cinta di dorm baru mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Jinhwan dengan bukti-bukti yang berhasil ia kumpulkan melalui sang dongsaeng semoknya alias Kim Donghyuk terkumpul, ia segera melapor pada sang leader dan terjadilah pertemuan yang tidak terlalu penting untuk kemajuan grup mereka. Sedikit penting, tapi kalu ga debut-debut ya percumah #abaikan.

Di ruang tengah yang juga berisi televise itu dipadati seluruh anggota boyband baru bentukan YG entertainment. Jinhwan duduk tepat disamping sang suami lalu Bobby yang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk tubuh sintal sang calon istri sedang sang maknae duduk diantara dua orang yang sedang bersitegang.

" Jadi kenapa kalian akhir-akhir ini berjauhan?" tanya Hanbin yang sudah muak melihat dua anggotanya saling melempar tatapan tidak seimbang. Yunhyeong yang menatap benci sedang Junhoe yang menatap melas.

" Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Yunhyeong malas.

Semua orang mengangguk tidak percaya pada jawaban yang diberikan namja manis itu. Junhoe menatap sang kekasih melas. Oh sungguh, jika saja saat itu Yunhyeong langsung mengungkapkan penyebab berubahnya sikap namja manis itu Junhoe pasti akan langsung memohon maaf.

Suasana canggung mengelilingin ruangan itu. Tiap mata hanya saling melirik pandang tanpa tujuan yang jelas dan Chanwoo yang berada diantara dua orang yang berseteru semakin cengo. Suasana lengang tak berlangsung lama. Saat lenguhan Donghyuk meluncur dengan mulus membuat semua mata menatap muak pada sosok Kim Jiwon sang namja kelinci nan mesum.

" Enghhhhh . . ."

Suara nista Donghyuk membangkitkan aura iblis yang bersemayang dalam diri seorang Jinhwan. Melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri sang dongsaeng kesayangan mendapat tindakan asusila membuatnya mendidih, maka dengan suara yang membahana ia berucap,

" Ya, kelinci Amerika chugulle!" bentaknya menahan emosi. Sungguh kelinci peliharaan umma Kim itu tak tahu tempat sama sekali.

Dengan senyum bohoh yang menghiasi wajah seorang Kim Bobby yang tanpa dosa Jinhwan menarik sang dongsaeng agar duduk diantaranya dan sang keasih. Jika namja semok itu tetap dibiarkan ditempatnya bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapat banyak tanda merah dilehernya.

" Dongie duduk disini, terlalu berbahaya berada dalam rengkuhan namja mesum itu " Jinhwan berucap sambil membenahi kaos longgar sang dongsaeng yang memamerkan belahan dada dan lehernya yang jenjang.

Suasana kembali tenang setelah Jinhwan mengamankan aset paling berharga digrupnya. Kembali semua mata saling pandang sebagai bahasa komunikasi. Terihat Chanwoo duduk sedikit tidak tenang. Matanya seolah menyiratkan banyak kata yang ingin ia keluarkan bahkan bibirnya sudah akan terbuka ingin mengutarakan pikirannya.

Maka dengan kesadaran penuh, namja yang sudah diklaim sebagai anak dari seorang Song Yunhyeong itu membuka mulutnya.

" Yunhyeong hyung . . ." ia berhenti saat dirasa semua mata tertuju padanya. Oh, ia jadi gerogi karnanya.

" Waeyo, ada apa dengan ummamu Chanu ya?" tanya Hanbin yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Chanwoo.

" Yunhyeong hyung dia . .." Chanwoo menatap sang namja yang namanya ia sebut takut-takut. Oh, ia tidak sanggup melihat tatapan intimidasi itu.

" Yunhyeong hyung . . . Yunhyeong hyung setiap malam dia selalu bilang kalau "Go Junhoe pabo, Go Junhoe tidak peka, Go Junhoe pembohong berani-beraninya ia ingkar janji padaku awas saja kalau sampai akhir bulan ia masih tidak ingat " Chanwoo mengucapkan tiap kata persis seperti seorang Song Yunhyeong yang berbicara.

Semua mata terperangah mendengarnya. Terlebih namja Go yang menjadi tersangka terlihat paling shock. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Bahkan jantungnya yang tak tahu apa-apa ikut berdebar kencang. Ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya.

" Yunhyeong hyung juga bilang . . . Empphh " belum sempat Chanwoo berbicara tangan mulus namja Song itu sudah membekap mulut tak berdosa Chanwoo. Ia malu sekali jika sang putra angkat harus membuka semua curahan hatinya tiap malam.

" Awas saja kalau kau berani membuka semuanya aku tidak mau lagi berbagi lipbalm denganmu" oh, ancaman macam apa itu. Bahkan anak SD saja tidak akan takut jika hanya mendapat ancaman seperti itu.

Lamat-lamat lima orang yang ada diruangan itu menyembunyikan tawa mereka, bisa gawat jika orang yang sedang galau mendengar tawa mereka. Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibirnya lima senti saat sadar dengan tawa yang sebentar lagi pecah diantara para membernya. Tapi matanya menjadi berembun saat ia melihat sang kekasih juga ikut menahan tawa. Sekilas ia berpikiran namjanya pasti sedang geli dengan sikapnya.

Sadar dengan pandangan matasang kekasih, Junhoe menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Mengelus punggung sang kekasih dari belakang tubuh Chanwoo dengan sayang. Matanya mengerling sedikit nakal saat Yunhyeong melihatnya.

" Uljima. . . Aku akan menepati janjiku" bohongnya.

Uh, Junhoe seakan ingin sekali menggunduli rambutnya yang hitam lebat. Bahkan janji apa yang sudah ia ucapkan saja telah lupa dan sekarang ia dengan suara sok bertanggung jawab berucap akan menepati janjinya. Mati sajalah kau Go Junhoe. Ia menepuk jidatnya yang tak selebar jidat Donghyuk sedikit keras.

" Kau terlihat frustasi, bung" kata Bobby yang tak sengaja melihat Junhoe menepuk jidatnya.

" Diamlah "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski perubahan sikap seorang Song Yunhyeong sudah sedikit terbongkar namun itu tidak serta merta membuat hubungannnya dengan sang kekasih membaik. Yunhyeong masih tetap pada sikap dinginnya karna Junhoe tak kunjung menepati janjinya yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

" Chagi" panggil Junhoe pada Yunhyeong yang sedang menikmati tontonan drama yang menampakkan actor ganteng bernama Park Yochun.

Tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya pada sang kekasih Yunhyeong bergumam sebagai jawaban.

" Hem"

Ck

Junhoe berdecak malas mendapati respon yang tak kunjung berubah dari sang kekasih.

" Ayo kita keluar menikmati udara segar " ajaknya pada sang kekasih.

Yunhyeong langsung mengalihkan pandangnya pada namja Go yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia berharap terlalu banyak kali ini jadi ia langsung mengangkat pantatnya yang rata dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bergegas ke kamar dan berganti pakaian.

Sepuluh menit Junhoe menunggu kecintaannya dengan senyum yang tak henti mengembang. Balon harapannya agar sang kekasih memaafkannya terbang terlalu tinggi. Ia bersumpah untuk mendapat kata maaf hari ini juga.

" Sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang "

Pasangan kekasih itu keluar dorm dengan perasaan berbunga. Bagaimana tidak berbunga jika pada akhirnya mereka bisa saling bercanda seperti sedia kala. Junhoe yang paling bahagia disini. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang dan kata saranghae berkali-kali meluncur begitu nyata.

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah sampai disebuah taman yang berada di belakang dorm apartement. Wajah Yunhyeong yang cerah ceria kini bermuram durja kembali. Ia tidak menginginkan berada di tempat ini. Ia menginginkan kekasihnya membawanya ketempat yang sudah namja jangkung itu janjikan.

Junhoe sadar kekasihnya tak memperlihatkan senyumnya kembali. Sedikit rasa tidak enak menghinggapi hatinya. Perasaan bersalah bersarang begitu besar hingga ia sama sekali bingung harus berbuat.

" Chagi " panggil Junhoe dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin namjanya yang sedang tidak enak hati semakin muram durja.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan" perkataan Junhoe sukses membuat namja Song itu memalingkan muka padanya.

Tatapan heran bercampur bingung Yunhyeong keluarkan untuk mewakili perasaannnya saat ini. Kekasihnya ini ingin menanyakan apa padanya. Jika hanya ingin bertanya kenapa ia harus dibawa ketaman segala. Tidak tahukan namja jangkung itu jika dibawanya ia keluar dorm adalah harapan besar untuknya.

" Se-sebenarnya janji apa yang sudah aku buat padamu hingga kau berubah seperti ini? "

Astaga, Yunhyeong hampir pingsan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh namjanya. Wajahnya yang merah karna terkena sinar matahari semakin merah karna amarah. Demi apa, kekasihmu yang kau cintai sepenuh hati melupakan janji yang ia buat sendiri. Yunhyeong seakan ingin memutilasi tubuh Jiwon sekarang juga.

" Chag . . . Sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi sekarang " belum selesai Junhoe berucap Yunhyeong sudah memotong perkatannya. Wajar saja, hati mana yang tahan jika kekasihnya melupakan janji yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Junhoe mengikuti langkah Yunhyeong yang tak beraturan. Jalannya begitu cepat seakan berlari hingga kaki panjang Junhoe sedikit kesusahan untuk mengejarnya.

" Chagi, dengarkan dulu " ucap Junhoe saat ia berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan sang kekasih.

" Apa lagi sekarang?! " tanya Yunhyeong dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

" Kita bicara disana " ajak namja jangkung itu untuk duduk disebuah kursi kosong dekat kolam air mancur.

Mereka tak bersuara hingga lima belas menit berlalu. Junhoe tidak henti-hentinya memukul kepalanya yang sia-sia karna tak dapat sedikitpun mengingat janji yang ia buat. Sementara Yunhyeong terus memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kekasihnya yang bertindak babo.

" Sudah puas memukul kepalamu? Panggil aku jika kau sudah selesai bertindak bodoh " suara Yunhyeong menyadarkan Junhoe dari aktivitas tak bermaknanya. Bagaimana bisa bermakna jika sekuat apapun kepalanya dipukul tak ada satupun kata yang bisa mewakili janjinya.

" Ei, tetaplah disini. Aku benar-benar lupa janji apa yang belum ku tepati. Chagi, kau sendiri yang berucap agar kita menjadi pasangan dewasa tidak seperti Binhwan dan Jidong itu kan?" ucap Junhoe yang mengingatkan uraian perkataan kekasihnya.

Junhoe sedikit bernafas lega saat perkatannya dicerna baik oleh kekasihnya. Terbukti kini Yunhyeong kembali menempati bangku taman bercat coklat itu. Tangan namja manis itu terulur untuk menggenggam tangan sang kecintaan. Sangat hangat, begitulah ucapan hati seorang tuan Go.

" Sekarang katakan apa saja yang kau ingat tentang janjimu " perintah namja manis itu dengan nada yang teramat sangat pelan dan halus membuat Junhoe sedikit merasa bersalah (lagi).

" Seingatku aku berjanji akan menikahimu " ucap Junhoe yakin. Ia memandang sang kekasih yang bersemu akibat ucapannya.

" Tapi tidak mungkinkan aku menikahimu sekarang. Bahkan iKon saja belum debut, lalu dari mana aku bisa menghidupi keluarga kita nantinya. Kau tahukan biaya hidup kita akan semakin banyak saat kita memiliki anak? " Junhoe mengeluarkan pemikiran dewasanya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan.

Yunhyeong mengangguk atas perkatan yang terlontar sempurna dari mulut kecintaannya. Hatinya begitu berbunga saat mendengar Junhoe berkata sedemikian dewasa memikirkan kehidupan masa depannya kelak. Disaat-saat seperti ini Yunhyeong merasa bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Go Junhoe.

" Sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah berjanji akan membelikanmu cincin. Tapikan itu saat hari ulang tahunmu sebagai cincin pertunangan kita "

" Apa? " tanya Yunhyeong kaget. Sungguh, kekasihnya tidak pernah menjanjikannya untuk membelikan cincin dihari ulang tahunnya apalagi sebagai cincin pertunangan.

" Kenapa, kau tidak suka aku akan memberi cin . . . Omo, apa yang aku katakan? " Junhoe mencak-mencak tidak jelas saat sadar akan perkataanya. Itukan janjinya pada diri sendir, bukan janjinya pada sang kekasih.

" Anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun " kata Junhoe dengan gayanya yang arrogant. Uh, tuan GO kita ini.

Yunhyeong tersenyum manis mendengar kekasihnya yang kelabakan. Meskipun ia tidak berharap demikian namun mendengar niat kekasihnya yang walaupun hanya kelepasan sudah membuat perutnya seakan beterbangan kupu-kupu.

" Ne, aku akan menganggap perkatanmu sebagai janji " goda namja manis itu.

" Ya! "

Yunhyeong tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang memelotokan matanya. Bukannya ngeri ia malah semakin terbahak karna tiap kali sang namja memberikan tatapan seperti itu pasti akan berakhir dengan tawa keras diantara mereka. Hanya Yunhyeong yang tidak takut dengan mata tegas sang preman iKON itu.

" Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat janjimu? " tanya Yunhyeong saat tawanya sudah bisa dikontrol.

Junhoe menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sedikit kecewa namun Yunhyeong berusaha menampakkan senyumnya. Ia sendiri yang berjanji untuk menjadi pasangan dewasa dan kini saatnya lah untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

" Kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman bermain " kata namja manis itu sambil menatap mata tajam namja dihadapannya.

" Be-benarkah? " tanya Junhoe gagap. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak ingat jika pernah berjanji mengajak kekasihnya ke taman bermain.

" Ne, Chanu dan Dongie mendengarnya " kata Yunhyeong menyakinkan.

" Kalau hanya ke taman bermain kenapa tidak bilang? Aku bisa kapan saja mengajakmu kalau kau mengingatkan. Kenapa malah merajuk seperti itu? " kata Junhoe pelan sambil mengusap surai madu sang kecintaan.

Yunhyeong bersemu mendengar kata sang pujaan hati. Wajahnya memerah bukan karna emosi melainkan malu. Malu karna ia sudah bertindak tidak dewasa terhadap sang kekasih. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu marah apalagi ngambek seperti bocah SMP labil.

" Jja, sekarang kita berangkat " ajak Junhoe menggandeng sang kekasih.

" Oedi? "

" Kau bilang aku berjanji mengajakmu ke taman bermain, kita kesana sekarang "

" Tapi ini hari libur. Akan banyak orang yang berkunjung "

" Gwenchana, aku akan selalu menjagamu agar tidak terlepas dari pengawasan dan genggamanku "

Wajah Yunhyeong semakin bersemu mana kala Junhoe terus memperlakukannya dengan cara romatis. Yah romatis, untuk ukuran seorang Song Yunhyeong yang memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa cuek hal-hal diatas termasuk dalam kategori romantis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para readerku yang baik hatinya, para dongsaengku yang manis wajahnya, dan para Guest dan Sider yang tak pernah nampak akunnya. Dengan ini choco bertanya apa kabar kalian semua? #teriakpaketoa.

Ada yang kangen choco ga? #gaada. #Puterbalikgajadiupdate.

Setelah sekian lama choco ga nongol. Ada yang mau tahu kemana choco? #gaada.

Ya udah biarin, choco tetep mau curhat. Kemarin choco sakit hampir 2 minggu lebih reader, habis itu disela-sela sakitnya choco tetep aja banyak tugas ini itu dari dosen yang menambah penyakit choco bertambah parah. Tipus, menjadi penyakit yang merajalela saat ini, aniya? Selain pusing, batuk, pilek dan lain sebagainya. Sekarang, disaat choco dalam masa pemulihan alergi cuaca menyerang. Badan merah-merah dengan gatal yang tak kunjung usai. So, para reader jagalah kesehatan. Jangan mentang-mentang cuaca panas trus seenaknya minum es atau sekedar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan. Salah-salah nanti malah kayak choco yang penyakit lamanya kambuh dan terserang alergi yang choco sendiri baru tahu kalau itu ada.

Oh iya, choco publis fic baru bukan berarti choco akan on secepatnya. Itu hanya sekedar publis supaya ga memenuhi doc manager diakun choco haha. Trus masalah cast, tanda tanya dibuat bukan karna choco minta usul itu mau siapa tapi dibuat karna choco mau bikin tebak-tebakan. Jadi, tunggu kehadiran choco selanjutnya..

**, **

**, **

**, **

**, **

**Akhir kata ..Gomawo …Annyeong…**

**, **

**, **

**_choco jin_**


	3. FIRST LOVE (Sensitive)

**_****FIRST LOVE [Sensitive]****_**

**.**

Summary: Aku yang mencintai dia tapi dia tak memberiku kabar – Jung Chanwoo.

Cast : Jung Chanwoo

Gendre : Tentukan sendiri

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya pinjam untuk kepentingan cerita

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Pasaran, Amburadul, judul ga sesuai dengan cerita

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^happy reading^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta pertama?

First Love.

Yah, first love. Kau pernah?

Aku pernah. Kau ingin tahu?

Yah, aku akan menceritakannya.

Tapi apa kau akan tertarik?

Aku rasa iya. Ini kisah cintaku. Kisah cinta pertama yang bertahan hingga saat ini tanpa satu orangpun tahu.

Apa? Kau tak percaya? Aku serius!

Kau pikir aku bukan tipe setia.

Hei! Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun berada disisinya jika kau ingin tahu. Aku harus berpisah dengannya agar kami sama-sama dapat meraih mimpi. Yah. . Kami beda agensi.

Apa kau mengenal Moon Bin?

Yah, betul. Moon Bin yang itu. Namja tampan pemilik kulit putih halus dan mulus. Kau tahu aku iri dengan kulitnya. Bagaimana ia yang seorang seme malah memiliki kulit yang demikian sementara aku. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku yang malah membahas kulit ini.

Jadi pertama-tama akan ku perkenalkan diriku. Ah, rasanya terlalu biasa. Kalian pasti sudah kenal aku. Aku ini Jung Chanwoo sang magnae boyband iKON. Seorang namja muda penuh bakat yang akhirnya dipilih oleh para penggemar TIMB. Dan mereka tidak salah pilih. Kau tahu akukan? Vokalku sudah lebih baik dari pada zamam mix&amp;macht dulu.

Sudah-sudah. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan namjachinguku. Moon Bin. Ia bermarga Moon. Bukan Kim apa lagi Jung. Jadi jika kalian membaca berbagai fic buatan author lain jangan percaya jika marganya selain Moon.

Apa?

Kalian tidak terima?

Jika iya, silahkan cari biodata kekasihku itu.

Hah. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Kami member iKON harus mengadakan tour kebeberapa kota dan Negara karna permintaan pasar. Kau tahukan kami ini boyband yang sudah dinanti-nanti.

" Hei Jung Chanwoo, kenapa hanya bermalas-malasan? " suara Hanbin hyung sang leader menyadarkanku. Kau tahukan dia itu suka berteriak dan marah-marah.

" Apa sih, hyung? Aku malas kemana-mana " kataku. Tidak tahu apa aku ini sedang gegana.

" Tidak usah sedih. Kau itu memang jomblo tapi mbok ya jangan ngenes gitu " nah ini si kunyuk. Maksudku si Bobby hyung. Orang ini tidak tahu apa-apa asal ngomong aja. Untung aku ingat sama si semok kalau tidak sudah tak lakban itu mulut.

" Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan yang namanya jomblo " mampus. Batinku bersorak. Si semok ini emang paling tahu isi hatiku. Dia selalu membelaku kalau si kelinci tengil itu mengolok-olokku.

" Ani. Aku akan bersikap baik " Huh, dasar seme takut uke cibirku dalam hati. Bisa mampus aku kalau sampai keluar dari mulut itu perkataan.

Dua jam aku ditinggal sendiri oleh para penghuni dorm. Jangan tanya mereka pergi kemana. Karna pasti jawabannya adalah kencan. Yah, walaupun hanya duduk-duduk ditaman area apartement yang menjadi asrama kami bagi mereka sudah cukup. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh yang penting quality time, katanya. Dan mereka benar.

Disaat-saat seperti ini aku selalu merasa sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih jika punya pacar tapi seperti tidak punya pacar. Kami tumbuh dan besar ditengah agensi yang berbeda. Ditambah ia baru saja debut yang pastinya ia sangat sibuk. Apalagi jika aku harus tour dan mengisi beberapa acara, ya sudah. Tambah susah saja kami bertemu.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel bergambar diriku. Jangan tuduh aku tak punya foto kekasihku. Aku punya. Banyak. Mulai dari iya tidur, bangun tidur, mau tidur sampai dia mandi. Upss, keceplosan. Jangan bilang padanya jika aku mencuri fotonya pasa data ia mandi. Kau tahu? Ia sangat seksi saat mandi. Apalagi dengan air yang turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan oh…. Jung Chanwoo apa yang kau pikirkan.

" Ya oppa " oh… aku langsung memukul kepalaku berulang-ulang saat kelepasan memanggilnya oppa.

" Kau memanggilku oppa, chagi? " tanyanya tidak percaya. Oh mulut, pergi saja sana. Eh, jangan. Kalau mulutku pergi aku bicara dengan apa.

" Tidak! Kau pasti salah dengar " kataku datar. Aku mau marah padanya.

" Chagi, mian ne. Aku lupa memberimu kabar pagi tadi. Kau tahu kan kami sangat sibuk kar- "

" Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan debutmu sampai meluppakanku " potongku sebelum perkataannya usai.

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Apa dia enggan bicara padaku lagi? Apa dia marah? Aku kalang kabut melihat panggilannya yang masih tersambung.

" Moon Chanwoo " katanya. Dadaku berdebar kencang. Kenapa ia berkata begitu dalam hingga aku merasakan getaran cintanya. Ya Tuhan. Aku pasti bisa gila.

" Apa aku pernah marah padamu? " katanya lirih. Kau sudah membuatnya marah, Jung. Aku memukul kepalaku berulang-ulang. Kini jauh lebih keras dari yang tadi.

" Ani "

" Kau tidak pernah marah saat aku memulai selalu mendukungku saat aku menangis karna merasa tak berguna. Kau selalu menyemangatiku saat aku mulai merasa lelah. Kau juga . . hiks . ."

" Mian, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan perhatianmu " aku menangis entah karna apa.

Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin menangis beberapa hari ini. Aku yakin bukan karna olok-olokan para member yang menyebutku jomblo. Tapi aku selalu ingin menangis. Apa lagi saat aku menonton televise dan melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar tapi bukan untukku. Ia memandang dalam namun tidak menatapku. Aku kalut. Aku mencintainya tapi ia tidak memberiku kabar barang sekali setelah ia debut. Aku takut jika ia berpaling dariku. Aku takut.

" Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan? " entah kenapa wajahku menjadi terasa panas. Kekasihku bilang ia mencintaiku. Salah, sebenarnya ia bertanya padaku.

" Ne " aku mendengar ia menghela nafas namun sepertinya bernafas lega. Tak lama aku mendengar suara tawanya yang sangat kurindukan.

" Kalau kau tahu aku mencintaimu lalu kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti ini? "

" Kau tidak memberiku kabar " jawabku cepat.

" Aku selalu memberimu kabar " katanya tenang. Sementara aku disini bingung dengan perkataannya. Kapan ia memberi kabar? Ia tidak pernah mengirim pesan ataupun menelpon. Jangankan WA, BBM, Twitter atau facebook yang ada ia malah update instagram sedang bersenang-senang dengan membernya.

" Aku selalu update instagram " katanya tenang.

" Mak- "

" Aku update instagram karna ku pikir kau bisa melihatku disini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa karna aku bahagia, aku tidak lelah karna ini pilihan dan aku selalu menunggu hati atau komenmu tapi nyatanya tidak pernah ada " aku terperangah mendengar uraiannya.

Uhhh…. kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu sementara aku malah berpikiran buruk padanya. Ia hanya ingin aku lebih peka. Tapi aku dengan bodohnya,

" Oppa " panggilku tanpa tahu malu. Aku ingin menciumi bibirnya yang merah dan manis itu.

" Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintai oppa. Maaf ne, aku tidak peka dengan apa yang sudah oppa lakukan. Aku bodoh karna tidak menyadarinya "

" Ne, sekarang tutup dulu ya. Aku harus bersiap, sebentar lagi aku harus naik kepanggung "

" Oh, baiklah. Oppa aku mencintaimu "

" Ne , aku tahu "

Uh, kenapa tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku. Tapi tidak apa. Biar saja tidak dibalas yang penting dia juga cinta padaku. Ia sudah bilang tadi. Hah, mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus lebih peka dengan apa yang ada disekitaran namjaku itu. Dan yang terperting aku harus mulai mengurangi kesensitifanku saat tidak mendapat kabar darinya.

Tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh sedih, tidak boleh marah apalagi berkata yang aneh-aneh menuduh ia selingkuh atau yang lainnya. Pokoknya karna aku cinta dia meski ia tidak memberi kabar aku harus selalu percaya padanya.

Huh, sudah dulu ah ceritanya. Aku sedang bahagia jadi ingin memandang foto kekasihku terlebih dahulu. Besok-besok kalau ada waktu aku akan membagi cerita tentang kisah cinta pertamaku dengan si Moon Bin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita apa ini?

Ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama judul apalagi alurnya yang gaje banget.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal choco#bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review ,#DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah fav, foll, gues juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
